


Speculations on a Moot Point

by schweinsty



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: Four different views on the relationship between Jack and Lula, and how it all ends up.





	Speculations on a Moot Point

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for a prompt on comment-fic over on livejournal.
> 
> 2\. I kind of love Lula. There should definitely be more Lula-centric fic.

_So which lucky couple made our list of 2016's top five romantic moments? Narrowing it down to five was hard, but this couple stood out by a mile all year long. Who else but Jack Wilder and Lula May, ringing the year in with a kiss on the Thames. The spark between the two magicians almost drowned out the fireworks. The whereabouts of this duo remain a mystery, with fans of the Horseman eagerly awaiting their next show, but we sure wherever they are, this young couple are making a magic all of their own._

\--From Up-Teen, the magazine for girls, December 2016 Issue

 

"So." Merritt leans in and lowers his voice. "What do you say? Twenty bucks on Ms. Lula May showing Jack a few new tricks before the week is out, if you know what I mean."

Danny looks up from the trick tux lapels he's handling and purses his lips. 

"No."

He turns back down to his work.

"Aww, come on." Merritt grabs the lapels off the desk and holds them at arm's length. "Between you and me, the kid could use some cheering up. You wouldn't think it, but being dead puts a substantial damper on your social life."

"What—no. Give that back. You know I don't bet.”

"What, the action's too hot for you? Call it fifteen and we're—”

"How's it going?"

Danny grabs back his lapels when Merritt turns to Dylan and clears his throat showily. "Yeah, we're fine here. You got an escape route figured out yet?"

Jack, back at the table, launches into a long-winded explanation about tubes and vans while Lula watches him with dreamy eyes.

Whatever, Danny thinks.

 

"So. Jack. What's the story with him?" Lula waits, at least, until Jack dozes off in the arm chair before she asks.

Dylan sighs. He has a responsibility to the Horsemen, he knows, but he's pretty sure it ends well shy of their love lives. "Lula..."

"Fine, fine. I'm just trying to be friendly. Getting to know my coworkers. Geeze.”

Dylan doesn't sigh this time, but that's because he holds his breath. Lula is a very talented magician, and not only will she be a great asset to the Horsemen onstage, he's sure she'll get on well with all of them once they get to know her. It's nothing serious on her side, yet, and Jack is one of the most easy-going guys Dylan's ever met. Even if he's not into her—and that's an actual if—Dylan doubts it'll cause any drama.

But if no one ever asks him to play matchmaker again, it'll be too soon.

 

"Huh," says Li. "That's not going to end well."

Bu Bu sips her tea. "Hmm.”

"I can't believe none of them have noticed."

"Hmm?” Bu Bu settles back into her chair. There's only a short amount of time before Walter's men come around to tear the shop to pieces and they have to leave, no doubt, and she intends to make the most of it.

"They've been working together for two and a half years, and he still hasn't noticed he's in love with him?"

"Hmm.” Li does tend towards chatter when he is excited. There are worse habits, she supposes.

"It'll be interesting having them around. You know how much Allen likes to gossip."

"Li," says Bu Bu. "Let an old woman watch her television in peace."

Li gives an apologetic grin. “Oh, right. Sorry."

It's a full two minutes before Li breaks out with, "Dylan, though, he's going to be a change from Bradley."

Bu Bu sighs and takes another drink.

 

He's sprawled out on the floor, back against a couch, practicing his lock-picking skills on an elaborate metal box when she decides to hash it out. Lean legs spread out in front of him, arms that have a surprising amount of muscle taut, face stern and intent as he works at the box in his lap.

He's gorgeous.

And, of course, that's the base of what she started out with. She's not going to deny that there was a certain amount of heroic idealizing going on, the first time she watched clips of him in Vegas on YouTube, but now that she knows him, he's got a personality as attractive as his face.

Also, he's such a sweet, considerate kind of guy that she's pretty sure he's a fantastic lay.

Life is just _so_ unfair.

He looks up with a smile when she draws up to him. "Hey, did Danny show you the garage? I'm going to teach Merritt how to handle a bike. You should come along."

So sweet. And his smile. He's got an actual fucking dimple.

"Yeah, sounds good." She drops down beside him. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. See, I'm a really good kisser, and I can tell when someone's not into it."

He doesn't look surprised, exactly, but there's a little apprehensive guilt creeping onto his face. Bingo.

“Yeah, uh, about that." He sets the bit of wire he's working with down. “Look, I'm sorry. You're—”

"A really nice girl, but you're just not into me?"

He actually _squirms_. "Well, I—”

“Uh-huh.” Lula draws it out, just for a quick second, but he looks so awkward she can't keep it up. "It's all right. The heart wants what the heart wants. Figured it was worth a shot.”

And is it her imagination, or is that a blush on his cheeks?

"Sorry," he says again. “I mean. You really are awesome."

She pats his back. "It's cool. We all good?"

He nods.

"Great. So, want to show me how to pick that?”

He's happy to oblige.

 

It never developed into more than an intense desire to get into his pants, but Lula can't help but feel a little sorry when she leaves him with a promise to help him out with Merritt's motorcycle lessons later. She'd really, really been looking forward to sleeping with him, and now there's nothing before her but frustration.

Allen—the man with the mustache from Macau—bumps into her outside the library. He's carrying a cup of tea and saucer, as always, and looking delightfully dapper in a sweater vest and tie.

"Oh, I beg your pardon,” he says when a few drops of tea splash onto her skirt. He is very British and intensely apologetic about the whole thing, setting his tea on a side table and dabbing at her skirt with a napkin. "Wasn't watching where I was going, I'm afraid."

Lula starts to say something polite back at him, but she stops short and takes a good look. He is, she realizes, quite handsome, actually, and his accent is delicious. He's got that English reserve to him too, and once she starts to wonder if that comes off in bed, it's too late to go back.

"So," she says. "You want to get some coffee?”

He looks at her, looks at his cup of tea, and looks at her again with piercing eyes.

"My dear miss May," he says eventually. He smiles. It's an intimate look, knowing and searing and promising many, many interesting things of the sort that Lula is enthusiastically on board with. He pushes the saucer back on the side table so it won't fall and holds out his arm so she can grab his elbow. “You had me at 'What gives'."


End file.
